


Phonecall

by timdadanon



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Mad Scientists, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, Robot Feels, non lethal injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: Monty talks to a friend about something he found..





	1. What

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Feelysonheelys for editing for me.

“…Yeah, so you’ll never believe what I found the other day!”

“What?”

“Well, I was walking home from a dinner out…”

“The sushi place?”

“Yep.”

“I’m guessing you got the special again?”

“When do I not? Anyway, as I was saying, I’m walking, and I see this guy passed out on the sidewalk. First I assume he’s drunk or something and decide to ask him if he’s okay, you know, you never know where you’re gonna get your next test subject. Anyway, I nudge him and he doesn’t react, and at that point I realize that he’s both not breathing and missing a leg. At that point I’m thinking, ‘Well, I found a murder victim,’ but then I notice a third thing. This guy isn’t human.”

“…Robot?”

“Yep. Well anyway I take him back to the lab, fix him up with a temp leg, and plug him in to charge. When the poor thing booted back up he looked terrified. Turns out he got rejected pretty badly by his creator after he became a dad or something.”

“The robot became a dad?”

“No, gosh, the creator did.”

“Oh… ah, yikes.”

“Yeah, so this poor guy, who is actually equipped to cry, starts bawling his eyes out and I just feel so bad for him so I do the only thing i can thing of. I give the poor 'bot a glass of horchata and the fire blanket.”

“Aw, Monty you big softy.”

“Heh. Anyway he’s my lab assistant now. So far he’s the best assistant I’ve had yet.”


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone else gets a call...

“So how long has he been missing?”

“Three months now.”

“Did you have a tracker in him?”

“No. I didn’t like the thought of it. He’s his own person ”

“Okay, well, do you think he’ll come back?”

“No, not after what happened…”

“What happened?”

“I… accidentally… shot him.”

“YOU SHOT YOUR ROBOT?”

“I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS HIM!”

“Geez, Ralph, what happened?!”

“Well, it was the day Joy was born…”

“Joy?”

“My daughter. And the results of my experiments in cloning from two DNA sources.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned your wife’s…”

“Yes. Even though we had James, we always wanted more then one child. I’ve never seen one big victory as a reason to get out of the game, so to speak. i could tell James was a bit uneasy, but I knew he would adjust.“

“You shot him.”

“It was a mistake i can only attribute to sleep derivation and paranoia. I had been up the previous five days with only four hours of sleep, I saw a figure glaring over the crib, I didn’t have my glasses, my mind just jumped to the assumption it was someone sent by one of my rivals… I said some nasty things I’d never say to anyone under normal circumstances, then as the ‘intruder’ tried to flee I decided to give the the vagrant a shotgun load to the leg, as a warning to not mess with my family. It was only after Martha came out…”

“You figured out it wasn’t an intruder.”

“The only thing I have left is his leg. It was left on the ground at the gate.”

“…I’m sorry, man.”

“It’s my error. I have to live with it.”

“…Are you gonna tell your kid about all this? ”

“Maybe when she’s old enough to understand. I’m just hoping James turns up before then.”


	3. When

“Hello, Professor?“

"James, listen to me.”

“Monty, what do you need-?”

“James, drop whatever you’re doing, I need your help.”

“Prof-”

“There’s no time for questions, I’ve got eight, maybe nine people on the brink of death, bring the van to the beach NOW!”

“On it!”

“HURRY!”


End file.
